Tempest
by XxpwnagexX
Summary: Sequel to The Fall of the House of Uchiha. Itachi sees new lows and plunges in, only hoping he'll reach the surface eventually. If only he could save his brother before it's too late. ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! I've worked up enough motivation and ideas to write a sequel to **_**The Fall of the House of Uchiha**_**. So, here it is! It takes place 2 years after the original story; Sasuke is 15 and Itachi is 19. Love it, like it, hate it? Leave a review and let me know please. =)**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Uhm, child abuse, Uchihacest (aka Wincest :P), prostitution and other seedy dealings, noncon, and other general unpleasantries? These apply for the whole story, not just this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was the more decrepit part of town. The air reeked of blood, booze, and sex. Gunshots could be heard at regular intervals, along with the odd scream or too, but never any police sirens. No law enforcement dare enter this area; it would only result in a few extra deaths for the day.<p>

Prostitutes, whether forced, desperate, or just plain shameless dotted the poorly lit street corners and alleyways. Many appeared old, haggard, maybe even a little frightening. On the other end of the spectrum, some appeared far too innocent for this line of work.

_Like him._

The young boy appeared to be not too far in his teen years, 15 or so. His shirt, far too large for his unhealthily scrawny frame hung off his shoulders, worn badly. It fell down to his upper thigh, leaving no need for pants; just a simple pair of briefs to prevent any accidental viewings. He was scantily clad enough to be desired, but wanted enough mystery to be an enticing purchase. The summertime allowed him to comfortably get away with a wardrobe like this, earning him a good amount of extra money. A collar around his neck showed he wasn't a free agent; he had a pimp, who most likely served as his master as well. A leash hung from it, too.

A client approached. The man was of a decent build, but his appearance wasn't noteworthy in any sense; not appallingly ugly, but not radiating beauty unseen before.

"You want Sasuke, eh? You have a good eye. $300 for the night." Teens were rare and much sought after, so they brought a good price. Unfortunately, the boy didn't get to see much of the earnings.

His pimp was a lecherous man, with inhumanely pale skin and just as equally monstrous eyes, like a snake. He had long hair and wore eye makeup, making him look unnatural in every sense of the word.

The man eagerly handed the pimp a wad of cash, hungrily eyeing his new toy, already hunting his prey. He looked so innocent, but word got around quick that he was awfully experienced.

The master pulled the boy up by his leash, and handed it to the client. The man roughly dragged him to the nearby motel, dirty enough to make the boy feel even filthier. He already had been touched, violated everywhere by several people today.

He was used to it though. He was made into a cheap whore long before he entered the profession. At least it wasn't anyone he'd have to see regularly. At least it wasn't his own family, who was supposed to nurture him, care for him, _love him_. Besides, he wasn't of a legal working age yet, and though he was a gifted child, he hadn't completed nearly enough education to provide for himself with a job that was anything close to respectable.

_And he had no family left._

He loathed the man responsible for this. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be subject to this horrible job. And to think he thought he _cared_.

The man roughly pushes him onto the bed, bringing the boy out of his daydreams. Soon, what little clothing Sasuke has on is ripped off. He lets out a frightened whimper.

Even though he's been doing this for nearly two years, he still can't get used to it.

"_Please… no…"_

The weak pleads turn his clientele on even more, to his dismay. The man is entered in him, with only a small amount of lube. No protection. He thrusts into him, grabbing some of the boy's hair in the heat of the moment. He cums, leaves, and Sasuke feels like a dirty, used whore again.

If only he could shower. Two years ago, at least he got comfort, a warm bed, and a shower.

He lays on the bed for a moment, dejected, and then limps out of the motel room. Semen is still dripping down his leg as he returns to his master. This turns the old snake of a man on every time; he's sure to get an extra rough fucking from him tonight, and at no charge nonetheless.

Itachi is in the same area, unbeknownst to either sibling, though on a different side. He sits at the counter of a bar, sorrowfully drinking the whiskey. The guilt still haunts him today. _If only he knew._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter two of Tempest. Enjoy! And review pretty please? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Same as always.**

* * *

><p>The boy was roughly dragged by his leash from the alleyway that was just barely out of the public eye. He was glad that the area was rather secluded, as it helped him hide his shame a little bit more. His master and pimp was right in front of him.<p>

"Hehehe, you're still so tight for such a popular whore, Sasuke. I'm glad I get you all to myself for free."

Just the sound of his voice alone was enough to make the boy shudder. He was in desperate need for a shower at this point, as well as a break. He couldn't even remember walking without a limp. Unfortunately, his solace would have to wait. A couple approached.

"Just some quick oral for the both of us."

"That'll be $50, have your fun around the back."

The man dragged Sasuke back into the all-too-familiar alleyway where the quickies always happened, with the woman eagerly following.

"Please us both at once, slut." The man pulled down his pants, and the woman lifted up her skirt that was already a bit too short. The boy got on his knees, pleasing the both of them, feigning his eagerness all too well. Shortly afterward, he was forced back onto the street, next to his pimp. His night was far from over.

Itachi exited the bar, a bit tipsy, though still managing to maintain his composure. Time had built up his tolerance to alcohol, which was already high to begin with. Nope, he never was anything but collected. He was approaching the center of this decadent place, the homeless, prostitutes, and drug dealers becoming all the more common.

_Why couldn't he just become a drug dealer instead?_ Sasuke guessed that all the times he was told he was a stupid whore _were_ true. If he was going to do an illegitimate activity out of necessity, he should have chosen the easy one that gave lots of money. But no, he had to choose having sex all day. He was about to cry, being seriously convinced every foul word he'd ever been forced to hear had been true.

Itachi couldn't help but glance at the hookers through his peripheral vision, but as he walked, one suddenly caught his eye.

The lithe build, the pale skin, the large eyes, bluish-black messy hair, and generally feminine features for a guy. Just like his precious, beloved little brother.

He went through all that trouble, and he _couldn't even save his own brother_. He was still subject to all that abuse, and for all he knew, it was even worse now.

The pimp, known around as Orochimaru, already had caught him staring at his whore. If only he could correctly interpret actions and looks a little bit better. There was no way that snake would know a damn thing about human emotions, though. As far as the heartless man was concerned, there was no such thing.

Part of Itachi wanted to run. He wanted to run _just like his brother did_ and forget he saw the whole thing, just convince himself it was one tragically, horribly realistic nightmare. He didn't want to believe this. He didn't want to run out of revenge, out of history repeating. He wanted to run because he just couldn't confront his brother's pain and _his own failures_ anymore.

Unfortunately, his instincts did not work. His feet moved on his own, all-too-calmly approaching Sasuke and his pimp. He glanced at Sasuke with eyes that were both sad and disappointed. Sasuke's eyes were filled with something along the lines of anger and hatred.

Before either of the brothers could say anything, Orochimaru, greedily longing for more money, spoke. "Ahh, I see you've already taken a shine to my top whore, Sasuke. $300 and you can have him for the whole night."

He'd already slipped his hand into Itachi's pocket, taking out the wallet and the appropriate amount of cash, handing him the leash, and sending him on his way.

Itachi had no choice but to play along. There's no way simply leaving him there would result in any good, especially considering the likely chance that his master would find out. He gently and loosely held Sasuke's leash, leading him to a fairly nicer motel he liked to stay at in a different part of town. It was the least he could do.

Sasuke was silent the whole way there. The loathing and frustration radiating from his body spoke way more enough than words could.

Itachi was shaking. He had no idea what to do, and definitely did not want to have to confront a situation like this. After having to go through those horrid acts before he was even an adult, why couldn't he have peace now? He guessed he had to be careful what he wished for; he did long to see his precious baby brother every day, just not like this.

They walked down the hall in a deadly, piercing silence that may possibly have been worse than those damned creaks from years past. Itachi opened the door to the room he was staying in, and led Sasuke inside.

Before he even could get settled in, Sasuke was already undressed (though he was wearing hardly anything anyway). For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, already ready in position, with a bitter look that he tried to pass a look of seduction through, in case any bad words got out to his master. His eyes glared on their own, and his words were sharper than any weapon used to kill.

"I've already been used to my family fucking me, so it doesn't even matter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the slight wait with the update… you see, I died my hair black with permanent dye a couple of months ago, and I decided I'm bored with it. So for the past few days, every time I've meant to sit down and write, I've ended up trying to redye my hair and/or strip the black out… to no avail other than slightly more damaged hair and a slightly irritated scalp. So if anyone can tell me how to do this, that'd be really, really nice.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Like my story, love it, hate it? Let me know in a review. Review, all the cool kids are doing it! Hell, even some ideas would be appreciated. This *has* been a bit more of a difficult story to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Same as always. A small bit of noncon Uchihacest here, too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shock and pain filled Itachi's eyes. "Sasuke, I'd never do anything like that to hurt you…"<p>

"You already did."

"Please, please let me explain why I did what I did that night."

"Why should I? You killed everyone important to me. You insulted all my pain and suffering by doing exactly what I tried to prevent. I had to be on my own at age 13, and if it weren't for _you_…" the word was laced with a venom poisonous enough to kill, "I would be getting an education and actually making something of myself. I wouldn't be forced into this line of work, just doing the same horrible, painful, _scarring_ things over and over again." He begrudgingly sat on his brother's lap, a look of disgust painted on his face, that he tried to hide, but failed miserably. "So please, let me do my job, just get this foul deed over with as quickly as possible, get me my money so I can do what little I can to survive, and let us go our separate ways like we should've stayed."

Sasuke started grinding up against Itachi's lap, desperately trying to get him in the mood. The less time he'd have to be in his presence, the better. Itachi wanted nothing more than for him to stop.

"Sasuke, please… this never was supposed to happen."

"If you're going to leave now, please at least give me the money so I don't get beaten and raped as badly tonight." Sasuke was pouring more and more salt into his brother's horrid wounds, and saying those phrases, showing even that slightest sign of _vulnerability_ was doing the same to himself.

"I didn't mean that. I meant, you never were supposed to have to do this… I really do have plenty of money saved up, almost all I earned… and I did back then, too. I wanted to support you, Sasuke."

"I remember what you said that night. That you love me more than you should? You probably just wanted them gone so you could get away with fucking me. Maybe you were a little jealous, too. Why the _fuck_ should I believe you did it for my own good?"

"I gave up everything for you, Sasuke…"

"You took everything away from me."

"I want you to have a better life. I couldn't handle you being tortured like that every day; I snapped. I still can't handle it. I've spent so much time feeling so guilty. Please, please let me help. I just wanted you to be free from _him_ and all the pain he was putting you through. I want you to be free from what you're going through now, too."

"There's one thing you were missing. Why did you kill Mother? She was perfectly innocent. Maybe I wouldn't even have wound up like this."

"Imagine, watching your own son kill your beloved husband, who you thought was your perfect world. Imagine knowing all that was going on, and thinking you were too ignorant and selfish to do a damn thing. She would have been in so much pain and agony too, Sasuke. Do you think she'd be the same cheerful, loving person you saw day after day? I didn't want to take the risk of you slowly losing her. It was also a bit on instinct. She _did_ catch me by surprise after all."

"I think you're bullshitting me. Besides, you couldn't even help me if you wanted to."

"Let's go back, I'm helping you whether you like it or not, little brother."

Itachi rested a hand on Sasuke's head, and messed up his hair a little bit. Sasuke thought it was a good thing, seeing as this way he didn't look like they did absolutely _nothing_. Orochimaru liked it when his clients used his whores to their full potentials.

As they approached the snake-man, his smile formed a creepy, malevolent smirk. "So, did you enjoy your time with my number one whore?"

Itachi spoke. "Oh god yes, he was by far the best fuck I've ever gotten. Please, please let me buy this sex god now. How much?" Sasuke's eyes looked like death fresh at a doorstep.

The shit-eating grin on the antagonist's face widened. "You see, Sasuke is quite an asset for a seemingly worthless prostitute. He's my top source of revenue. Not only will I need a good offer to make up for what I'd be losing, let alone make a profit, I'd need you to show me you truly, genuinely wanted him."

The elder brother raised an eyebrow. "Eh, and how would you suggest I do that?"

"Give me a show, right now. That, or no deal at all."

Sasuke looked horrified, and Itachi, though trying to remain calm and retain his composure, had a look of shock in its purest form plastered across his face for a split second. "Explain," he said, desperately hoping the snake meant nothing like what he thought he'd heard.

"Follow me into the alley back here; it's quite a lovely, secluded area. Do exactly what I say."

Itachi felt like he was about to throw up, knowing it was exactly as he'd thought. He had to do this for Sasuke, though. If he didn't, his precious little brother would have it so much worse. He'd just have to make the best of it, while not coming on too hard, to damage his little brother in the least amount possible.

"Kiss him, now. Don't be afraid to get real friendly."

Itachi gave Sasuke an apologetic look as he slowly bent down to kiss him, slipping in some tongue. He had to make this look as convincing as possible. Sasuke's eyes were screaming "What the hell?"

"Now, come on, touch him. You'll be doing a lot more of it in the future, I assume."

He bent his hand down to his little brother's dick, rubbing it, making it almost impossible for Sasuke to not moan.

"Make him cum."

He played with Sasuke's dick a while longer, while Sasuke tried to force the cum out to make this go as quick as possible."

"Now, state an offer. And I expect a damn good one, or I won't even consider any future offers from you."

"$700,000."

"Heh, that's pushing it. You really are unaware of how much Sasuke is desired. $900,000 is my only offer."

"Fine." He took out his checkbook. Good thing he was a highly skilled ninja, he'd make enough to cover his and his brother's expenses after this.

He handed him the check, and Orochimaru handed him the leash. Itachi dragged his brother along, with a bit of force for show. He had to make this look realistic, no matter how much it hurt, because it was the only way he'd get to keep him. The creep did not like it one bit when his hookers weren't used to their full potential.

Sasuke truly believed all of his brother's actions and words back there. He _knew_ he just wanted to use him. Despite the brief glint of hope from the bottom of his heart, he was let down again. He gave his brother a look that tore him apart. His eyes flashed with anger, disgust, disappointment, sadness, and _hatred_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! I am so very, very sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy, and not to mention, I had finals last week. Ah well. At least my hair isn't black anymore. Hopefully this chapter will be good enough to make up for it!  
><strong>

**I'd like to take a moment to thank all my lovely fans and reviewers. =] Remember, all the cool kids are reviewing, so you should too! I want to hear what y'all think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Same as always.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that."<p>

"Sasuke, please…"

"I can't fucking believe you. It really does turn out every fucking good thing you've said or done was a lie. And to think I thought for even a moment that you genuinely cared, but no, you really do just want to fuck my brains out."

"SASUKE! What did you want me to do? Just leave you to go back to forced prostitution? Leave you to die of exposure or poor hygiene or some strange, unheard of combination of STDs?"

A look of hurt flashed across Sasuke's face, and then rage bled through. "Just shut the FUCK UP! I'm sick of hearing all of your bullshit! You're acting like I'm some dumb whore who can't take care of himself! It's not like I wasn't left to die in the first place, and it's not like I haven't given gonorrhea to everyone who's walked downtown anyways."

"I am NOT speaking any bullshit here, and you're still a child. You aren't able to provide for yourself with a legitimate job. And no, you _weren't_ left to die. If I recall, I wanted you to sit still and then provide for you, like I had said I would, but we all know how that went. And please, please tell me that last bit was sarcastic."

"How the fuck do you expect me to even _consider_ you genuinely want to help me when you keep talking to me in such a condescending manner? You're not showing _any_ sympathy for what I've gone through, instead just lecturing me on how I was keeping myself from _starving_ to death. And it's not like you care anyways. How could you expect me to fuck a wide array of random strangers every single day without catching anything?"

Itachi's eyes began to soften, and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get you to see I only want to help. I did and said what I did back there because I wanted to get you away from that terrible place and that horrid… _man._ I really have nothing but your best interests in mind." He got a look of pain. "And first thing is first, getting you some medical attention."

"You just bought me into sexual slavery, congratulations. Now I really _do_ have no choice, this is even worse than prostitution. How is that 'keeping my best interests in mind'? And there's no fucking way I'm going to a doctor. What am I going to say? 'Oh, I got a disease from having sex with many different people for money. Cure me please?' I'd like to keep _some pride_ here."

"I honestly don't care what you say on this matter, you're going to a doctor as soon as I can get you in. And buying you was just to get you out of that life. I'm not actually going to take advantage of _that_ benefit."

"Well, in that case, I'll be on my _merry_ way then." The youngest brother quickly headed for the door. Itachi quickly got ahold of him, pinning him against a wall, with an anger that caused his eyes to flash red.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, unfortunate to you, I still bought you. And while contemporary society may frown upon slavery in any sort, this… underworld of sorts does not, and there'll still be punishments if I report to your previous _master_. Oh, what was the punishment for trying to escape again? I believe it was _death_."

Fear was extremely evident on Sasuke's face. "You wouldn't…" he whispered so quietly it almost went unheard.

"I'm sorry for using such… unorthodox methods, little brother, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you, at least until you could help yourself. If that means taking advantage of your newfound status, so be it. Rest assured I will prove myself shortly though."

"You've gone insane… and why, why did you have to bring up Orochimaru?" Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes, remembering all the abuses that snake of a man put him through. After all, it was only yesterday.

Itachi's heart broke seeing his brother in so much pain again. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke… I wasn't thinking, and I didn't mean to bring it up. I really don't want to upset you that much, just please cooperate with me."

"You really can't understand me…" Sasuke let out a sob, held back for far too long.

"Dear broken little brother, please show me your world of pain. I'm far more deserving of it than you."

"Please, please don't make me do anything."

"Really, I want to go through what you have. I'm the one in need of punishment here. I deserve to be out prostituting myself, being hurt and violated and neglected."

"STOP IT!" The younger boy's face was drenched in tears. "You're hurting me so much…"

"I really just want to know what you've gone through. Please, tell me. It'll help you to talk about it, and it'll help me to better understand you."

"I just want to forget. Just please, let me forget. Every day I was reminded of every tormenting hour…"

"You're still hurt from years ago…" Regret was written all over Itachi's face.

Sasuke couldn't respond. He could only sob.

Itachi instinctively went forward and embraced his younger brother. Sasuke had broken down. He could only lean in as his brother rubbed circles in his back and stroked his hair, and he smelled the all-too-familiar scent and cried harder, remembering the only nurturing he'd gotten throughout his childhood. He wished it didn't feel so good to be back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, I'm ready for summer. My halfway-through-the-school-year laziness has kicked in, and I have zero motivation to do anything. You know how y'all can keep me motivated? Review! Good, bad, mediocre at best, let me know.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter. But seriously, review. All the cool kids are doing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Same as always.**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark.<em>

_It was dark, and cold, and he was alone with no protection. His senses were numbed, and he never thought he'd be so thankful for it ever again. He never knew how badly he'd wish for that numbness to return._

"_Dear Sasu-chan, show me you're worthy of being my whore. Show me you're worth my time."_

_His hands were trembling. The words slithered their way into his spirit and began to suffocate it._

"_I… I don't know how…" The words were spoken so softly; they were all but inaudible._

"_Well, that's too bad. I'd hate to let a pretty up-and-coming slut like you just starve out on the streets, so I'll be willing to guide you. But be warned, don't expect anything gentle. I want you to be able to handle the roughest of actions; I want you to make me the most money possible."_

_The boy nodded as tears streamed down his face. It had been only a few days since he was last touched… by _him_. He had such mixed feelings about his death; he was so confused, disoriented._

_His thoughts were interrupted by cold hands. The hands he was formerly touched with were warm, scratchy, burning his skin and leaving scars wherever they went. These newfound hands were like ice, smoothly rubbing against his skin, leaving a cold slimy feeling wherever they went and freezing him on the spot. He was shivering._

_The hands rode up and under his shirt, playing with a tiny pink nipple. It got hard from the shock and the cold. Sasuke let out a pathetic whimper._

"_You still seem so innocent…" Orochimaru let out a slight chuckle. Oh, how he loved his whores when they seemed so innocent. They were the most fun to play with, especially when they broke. His overly long tongue circled around his nipple, while his hands went under the boy's shorts and boxers. He fondled the member, gently playing with it until it stiffened. He let out another chuckle. _

"_Hmm, I wonder what'll happen once I get to the next spot," the snake-man wondered aloud. He hastily shoved two fingers up Sasuke's ass, gaging his reaction. It wasn't as painful as he expected. He shoved a third one in and began thrusting his fingers in and out._

"_You're taking this awfully well, Sasuke. Good boy." _

_Sasuke was virtually frozen in place, letting out an inaudible moan, though with a slight grimace. Or was it an expression of humility?_

"_I think it's time for the next step." Orochimaru pulled down his pants and pulled Sasuke's the rest of the way down, and stuck his sizeable dick in. Sasuke made a whimpery sigh, though the only movement from him was still his shaking._

_There still was no screaming in pain. Orochimaru had never encountered a young boy like him who didn't scream or show any signs of extreme pain or discomfort. He was quite young, he couldn't believe he would have had sex before. He seemed so pure, so innocent as well. But surely a virgin would be in severe agony by now. He was almost all the way up his ass. It felt so good… _

_Orochimaru came, and Sasuke did too, though he seemed a bit less aware of it. _

"_Well, well, Sasuke… You took that outstandingly well. Tell me, how experienced are you?"_

_Sasuke only blushed._

"_Hehehe, with who, may I ask?"_

_A look of shock and pain flashed across the boy's pale features._

"_I've seen your type before. Quite excellent, though with tragic circumstances." The ones that came from abusive households always tended to be the best whores. Willing to do pretty much anything, and that fetched quite a price._

"_Dear Sasu, you have quite excellent endurance, and with your innocent demeanor, you're sure to make me a very rich man." Orochimaru let out a lecherous grin. "Consider yourself hired, and don't expect this to be the only time between us." An evil chuckle followed._

_The snake grinned as he put a collar and leash around Sasuke. "To show you're mine." He then gave him a firm slap on the ass, and discarded his shorts. "You won't be needing those anymore, it's good to give the clients a little preview." Sasuke was still shaky, with a wide-eyed expression of shock and most of all, fear._

Itachi looked down at his brother, who had fallen asleep in the aforementioned embrace. He began shaking, and whimpering not too long ago. Now he was letting out sobs, and Itachi felt his shirt getting more moist. Sasuke awoke not too much later.

The elder brother's eyes filled with concern, and that's when Sasuke noticed his watery eyes and wet face. He blushed, and his face turned into a humiliated and defeated expression.

Itachi rubbed all-too-familiar circles on his brother's back. "Shh, Sasuke, what's wrong? What was your dream about?"

"I really don't want to say…"

"Please tell me, it'll help. Did it have to do with anyone?"

Sasuke let out a weak nod.

"From before those… certain _events_? Or later?"

"Later… about Orochimaru…" The younger brother was sobbing very hard now.

"Shh, Sasuke… you're safe from him now. It's okay." Itachi continued softly saying comforting words and rubbing his back until the crying slowed down and almost came to a halt.

However, it randomly picked back up again. Worry was written all over Itachi's face.

"Sasuke, what's wrong now?" Itachi had no idea what to do.

"This is all so painful…"

"How so?" Itachi was almost in tears with how hard it was dealing with this whole situation, and it was clear in his voice.

The younger brother's voice was shaky and almost the personification of pain itself.

"It… it's reminding me so much of the brother you used to be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Heh, does anyone even read this story anymore? No reviews! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of _Tempest_, which is also the last chapter. It hardly qualifies as a chapter though, more of a short epilogue. I had the ending, and it's at the spot I want it to be, it's just, it's not a whole chapter's worth of content. And review, please! Even if you _don't_ have anything nice to say! I like to know how I did, and I like to know how I can improve. =] Questions are welcome, too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Same as always.**

* * *

><p>"Don't cry, please don't cry."<p>

The words fell upon deaf ears. Sasuke continued to sob, as memories of his caring brother flashed through his head enough to drill through it and blind his eyes.

"Sasuke… I want to be that brother again."

"How can I even trust you? You destroyed me, my life, and _everything_ I had worked toward last time I tried that."

"Please, I'm trying to learn from my mistakes. I only did it because I thought it was in your best interest. I never intended for any of this to happen… this wasn't supposed to happen…" Stinging tears began to fill Itachi's eyes, too. His pride hoped they'd go unnoticed, but that was thrown out the window a long time ago. He couldn't have any pride anymore. _He didn't deserve it…_

"I can't just regain trust in you so quickly. I don't know if I ever will be able to…" The words were almost as painful for Sasuke to say as they were for his older brother to hear.

Pain and an almost-sense of rage began to blind Itachi. "I _am_ helping you, whether you like it or not, Sasuke." His eyes flashed red, though he was unaware of this. Only Sasuke noticed, and it instilled in him both a sense of anger and fear. He was so damn tired of being fearful. He had no reason to be anymore; the worst had already happened to him; not counting the sweet release of death, as it was something he had begun to desire at some point before he could even remember.

Hurt was written all over Sasuke's expression. "See, you're just like the rest of them…"

"I'm going to show you that's not true, my dear little brother. Look, I've already started. I got you off the streets, and I already have started comforting you."

Sasuke cried. Why was he feeling guilty? He shouldn't be feeling guilty. He did nothing wrong, right? His skepticism and cynicism were to be expected in this situation.

His nightmares persisted on. He'd never be free from all the pain he'd endured in his life. The dreams hurt just as much as reality, maybe even more. The dreams made it a glorified sense of pain that tore him apart just as much as the real occurrences did.

Itachi was there every night. Every night he'd stay up and sacrifice his rest, holding his beloved little brother and never stopping.

"My feelings for you aren't my top priority right now, Sasuke. My main concern is being that brother you used to love and helping you."

_Every tear scarred more in his mind. The words were burned inside his head. The beatings and worse were implanted there._

Sasuke sobbed, and put aside the pride he'd been hoarding and trying so hard to call his. He couldn't though. His own pride and dignity didn't exist anymore, and hadn't for _many years…_

"I think… I think I'm going to give you another chance…"


End file.
